To Thee I Wed
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: It's time for the big day!  Milla and Juice are getting married!  No drama, no angst just pure love and acceptance. Takes place between Seasons One and Two. Juice/OC


**Author's Note:** This is a one shot that takes place during the time between Season One and Season Two. Opie is still on his walkabout and everyone is still reeling from Donna's loss and Bobby's imprisonment.

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**To Thee I Wed**

"The Clubhouse, in two days, you have to be kidding Milla!" My mom exclaimed from her seat at the end of the dining room table.

"No, _we're _not kidding. After the shit that just went down we don't wanna wait anymore, either we get married at the Clubhouse or we hightail it to Reno." I grabbed Juice's hand in a show of solidarity.

"Mom, we filled out the marriage license last week and passed all the blood tests and recs. The only thing left is to have a licensed official officiate." Juice brought my hand to his lips and we looked between my parents.

"What do you say Mama Bear? I'm all for a wedding in the Clubhouse. We need something good right now." He set his cigar down and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you have in mind?" She gave me a weak smile as she took another cigarette out of her pack and lit up.

"Well, we already talked to the Justice of the Peace here in Charming. He said he'd be glad to officiate our ceremony, of course we'll pay him but we've got that covered and Tara and Jax said they'd still stand for us, we only need two and the thought of bridesmaids…well you know what that does." I looked down as my throat constricted and Juice took up the conversation.

"Instead of a reception and that shit we just want a SAMCRO party, maybe call up the Tacoma Sons, Portland, some of the other charters just do a big party. I'm marrying the woman of my goddamned dreams, I wanna celebrate." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ok, I'll call Luann and the girls and we'll have food, booze and a good setup. What about a dress Milla?" She was starting to get into the idea.

"Well, I still have my dress from Mrs. Nesbit's. I already paid for it; I might as well wear it. Besides Donna loved it, I don't want to dishonor her memory by keeping it in a box under my bed forever." It was finally getting easier to talk about Donna but there was a hole in my heart that I knew would never close.

"I'm glad baby, it seems like you two have it pretty well planned. I'll start my part today, as long as you two are sure about this." She raised her eyebrows in question as Juice and I nodded in unison. "Good, I'll go get the phone tree started. You two confirm the Justice of the Peace and talk to the boys. It's not every day my baby girl gets married and I want this to be perfect."

I smiled as she went into the den to start calling the girls and Dad stayed seated just looking at us, a happy smile on his face. He got up suddenly from the table and went to his humidor where he kept his most expensive cigars. After selecting one he came back to the table and presented it to Juice.

"Welcome to the family son." He cut off the end and handed it to Juice who grinned like an idiot and struck a match, coughing a little as he inhaled unfamiliar tobacco.

"Thanks Clay." He soon got used to the tobacco and Dad brought Juice out for a "private talk" in the garage. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Things were going better than expected, basically anything that ended without Juice or I dead was better than expected.

The next two days were the busiest, most stressful of my life. My dress didn't fit right and last minute alterations had to be made. I had no idea that I'd gained weight, but I definitely needed to diet. Two days weren't enough but the alterations worked. Mom decided that she didn't want my wedding to have a potluck feel so Juice and I had decide on a restaurant to cater. Juice also had to call every Charter within a five state radius to invite the members to our "reception" and was getting responses around the clock, most in the affirmative. This meant that I also had to help shop with Ma and the other Old Ladies to stock up for the glut of visitors. I had to keep repeating to myself that the ends justified the means. I'd be marryingthe man I loved, it was worth all the discomfort.

"You ready baby girl? Claude is here ready to take the pictures." Luann popped her head in and gasped. "You are so beautiful."

"Really? You think Juice will like it. I don't look fat?" I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could see were flaws.

"You are the most beautiful bride, my little lady in red. Great now my mascara's gonna run. How is this gonna look in the pictures I'm taking with Juice. Shit Milla if that boy can speak after her sees you; he really does have a dysfunction. "She came in the room and took my hand. That morning Chantal and three of the other Cara Cara girls had come over and done my hair and makeup. They had done a beautifully understated job and I was impressed. I was more impressed with the fact that they could do something with my hair. After Donna's funeral I'd needed a fresh start and part of that had been chopping off my hair. Now rather than coal black waves like it had been it was a short pixie cut that I had a bitch styling. They had no trouble and it even went well with the vintage gown I was wearing.

"Out of the way, Bride coming through!" Luann grabbed my hand and led me through the clubhouse, moving through Sons and their Old Ladies. They moved out of the way and we made it outside where Luann's photographer had set up. The pictures would be in front of the Reaper on the wall and a simple grey backdrop the photographer had set up. Juice and I had completely forgotten about the photographer when we made our plans but, proving that she was the best surrogate mother ever, Luann had her set photographer come and take our pictures. I'd helped hire him so I knew his work was good.

"My god Milla." My Mom gasped and hastily dabbed at her eyes as she saw me and Dad and Jax shared a look of mutual pride. I looked to my future husband and he looked dumbstruck. His eyes were a little too wide and his jaw hung open. Jax hit him on the shoulder and he seemed to shake himself, getting a silly grin on his face. He held out a hand to me and I went to him, but not before Luann pulled me into a hug.

After that it was a blur of pictures. The first pictures were Family pictures. Me with Mom, me with Jax, with Dad. Juice took pictures with Luann the Mother of the Groom and Looney took the Father of the Groom role. Then there were the wedding party pictures which just boiled down to Jax and Tara with us. I also took a couple of pictures with the guys all looking tough and proud in their cuts and Juice took a couple pictures with the Old Ladies. It culminated in the pictures of Juice and I, different poses, different levels of intimacy. We almost had to be forced apart when the photographer had us kiss, but Juice brought himself in check.

Too soon and not soon enough it was time for the ceremony to begin. I stood shaking at the altar with Juice standing next to me wearing his crisp white t-shirt under his cut and new jeans that Mom had made him buy. His Mohawk was freshly styled and face clean shaven. Despite my nervousness I shared his grin as the Justice of the Peace began.

"Normally with an audience like this I'd start with some platitudes about marriage, but the couple in question wants this done quickly. We will start with the vows. Jean Carlos and Millicent have written their own, please begin." Mr. Daniels our Justice of the Peace nodded to Juice who took my hands in his.

"Milla, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are my best friend, my lover, my life, my world. Ever since the first day I met you I loved you and I know I'll love you forever. No one has ever understood me the way you have, no one has ever stood by me. I screw up all the freaking time and you're right there to help me up when I fall on my ass and knock me down when I go too far. I'd be lost without you. I vow to honor you, respect you, cherish you and love you forever, whether we're rich, poor, healthy or sick for the rest of our days and beyond." The tears in my eyes spilled over and he smiled at me.

"Now Millicent will respond with her own vows." Mr. Daniels smiled at me and I took a deep breath.

"Jean, I would be lost without you. You've been my rock, my port in the storm that is my life. Without you I don't know where I'd be right now. I have loved you since the day you came to pick me up at Ravencroft, you were so caring, so honest, so amazing that I fell for you hard. I thought my life was over, but it wasn't. You gave me a new life, a better life, and even though I fought it at first I knew I'd love you forever. I never thought you'd love me in return but you do and it's the greatest feeling I've ever had. You are my heart, my soul, my love and my life Jean Carlos Ortiz and I vow to honor you, respect you, love you and adore you forever, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until the end of all time." The tears were streaming from my eyes and I could see that Juice was fighting to keep in his own.

"Now for the rings. Jean Carlos and Millicent have again written their own vows." Jax handed Juice the ring while Tara waited for me.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love, fidelity and adoration. As long as you wear it think of us and the love that we share." His hands shook lightly as he slipped the ring on my finger. I took a deep breath and Tara handed Juice's ring to me.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love, fidelity and adoration. As long as you wear it think of us and the love that we share." I slipped the ring on his finger and he clutched my hands again.

"Jean Carlos Ortiz, do you take Millicent Gemma Morrow to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr Daniels asked and Juice nodded before a collective giggle forced him to take a deep breath.

"I do." He squeezed my hands.

"Do you Millicent Gemma Morrow take Jean Carlos Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He gave me a smile and I couldn't stop grinning, even as tears fell.

"I do." Juice smiled at me as we waited for the declaration.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With the declaration Juice unclasped our hands and pulled me into a deep kiss. I never wanted it to end but soon enough the music started and we were forced to walk down the makeshift aisle followed by Jax and Tara.

Later that night as I lay in my new husband's arms admiring my ring I couldn't stop myself from grinning. The party had been historic in context of club parties. We had food, booze and there was plenty of entertainment. During the party Happy had decided to give us our wedding present from the Tacoma Charter. He provided his services as tattoo artist and Juice and I got new ink. Over our hearts we had this day and our initials intertwined, though now my initials were MGO instead of MGM. Well they would be when that final bit of paper work went through. I skimmed my lips over the raw skin of his chest and he stirred, pulling me closer and I sighed. I had thought that getting married wouldn't make a difference but it made the biggest difference in the world. Now I was officially his and no one in the world could protest it. I snuggled into his chest and felt his breath change. One second I was in his arms, the next I was beneath him and I couldn't keep in the giggles.

"Keep giggling baby, I'll have you screaming in a minute." He moved his hand between my legs and soon enough I really was screaming.

After that sleep was a distant memory as we celebrated our wedding for the rest of the night. Things were going to be rough but for the night we could forget about it all and sink into each other and it was truly the greatest feeling in the world.


End file.
